


"Don't leave me alone"

by aye_its_alaina



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, a bit of fluff at the end, angsty, cuTIEPIES, non-idol(?), renjun wants to propose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aye_its_alaina/pseuds/aye_its_alaina
Summary: Renjun told Chenle that he's debating on whether or not to join the military. Chenle becomes emotional.





	"Don't leave me alone"

Chenle is sitting on the couch, usually bright eyes void of any brightness. Renjun was next to him, body hovering close to the younger Chinese and holding his hand tightly while Chenle's hold is very loose. Suddenly, Chenle tightened his hold, remembering that it might be the last time he could. Tears begin to spill from Chenle's eyes. 

"Why?" Chenle whimpered, left hand rushing to wipe away tears while his right hand is shaking in Renjun's hold. Renjun kisses his forehead before making Chenle straddle his lap, so that they can face each other. Chenle immediately buries his face into the space connecting Renjun's shoulders and neck. 

"Because I want to become stronger and protect you," Renjun says, attempting to soothe Chenle by rubbing his back and running his fingers through his hair.  
"Don't go to the military," Chenle sobbed, eyes becoming a bit puffy from his tears. The smaller Chinese male was wiping his eyes with balled up hands, Renjun would think that it was cute if the water droplets were tears of joy instead. But sadly enough, he himself was causing his angel to weep. 

Renjun pull Chenle's hands away from his face, instead wiping the tears away with his thumbs gently, as if the younger would break at any given moment. In reality, Chenle is sobbing now, saying gibberish in Mandarin, all translating into the meaning, "Don't leave me. Don't leave me alone."

This one statement made Renjun feel his heart split in half for Chenle. It hurt as much as a punch straight to the chest. Seeing that the his little angel is going to cry himself into exhaustion, Renjun pulls the boy even closer to him, chest to chest, eye to eye, and kisses away every tear that falls. 

Chenle becomes more and more exhausted as the minutes slowly tick by, and feels Renjun carrying him to their shared bedroom and laying him down gently on the soft blankets. Renjun walks around the bed to his side and lays down next to the smaller, pulling him close and hugging him tightly. 

"We'll talk about this in the morning, Love," Renjun says, still holding Chenle.  
Chenle's voice is sore from the sobbing and he still has slight hiccups, but he still manages to say three words, the same three words they have ended their day with for many years, and hopefully many years to come. Chenle turns his body toward Renjun and snuggles his head in the space between the neck and shoulders, where he can breathe in Renjun's cologne, the same one he's been using since they were teens, and make sure that he's there and that it wasn't a dream. 

"I love you," Chenle croaks out despite his sore throat and hiccups, slightly muffled from burying his face into Renjun. The elder feels his heart bursting, knowing that they'll figure something out, no matter what the final decision is. 

"I love you too, Angel," Renjun replies, running his fingers through Chenle's hair, void of product and dyes, just purely Chenle. Chenle falls asleep right after the reply, keeping his arms around Renjun so that he won't leave him. 

Renjun stays up for an hour more, absentmindedly running his fingers through Chenle's hair, wondering how an angel fell from heaven and straight into his arms. Renjun fell asleep that night, knowing that he'll have to tell Chenle that he was lying about going to the military. Renjun fell asleep that night, knowing that there's a white-gold wedding ring waiting in the nightstand. Waiting for the calm morning to come. Waiting for Chenle to say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment! I'd love some feedback! Or someone to talk to about NCT


End file.
